Vehicle consoles are usually located in the center of a vehicle between driver and passenger seats. The console primarily is composed of a stack up of inner and outer plastic walls. Because the console typically employs two side walls each on a respective driver side and passenger side, the console works with storage and spatial constraints that limit the ergonomic potential and storage potential of the console. Consoles that typically employ a two side wall structure reduce the space available to a user because the console occupies the space. The consoles traditionally employ thick walls for additional support. The walls typically include additional structure for support, such as a plurality of wall layers, thick molded plastics/metals, etc.
The console typically employs pivoting and/or sliding components for opening and closing storage bins or compartments within the console of the vehicle. However, the traditional pivoting and/or sliding components contribute to the reduction in potential space available to a driver and/or passengers because the traditional components are attached to the two side walls of the console. The pivoting component (e.g., a console lid or an armrest lid) is typically attached to the console via a hinge placed on a terminal end of the lid. The lid may then pivot around the attached hinge to open and close over a storage bin. When in the open position, the lid typically lies upwards substantially transverse to the length of the console.
Opening or closing a hinged lid over a storage bin requires complicated arm movements by the user, which in combination with the upwards and transverse open position of the lid prevents a driver and/or passenger from enjoying an ergonomic experience when accessing the storage bin or compartment. For instance, when the hinged lid is in the open position, the hinge does not permit the lid from pivoting entirely out of the way of the user and becomes an obstacle and a distraction. Such a distraction can lead to an accident or injury. Additionally, when the hinged lid is in the upward transverse position (i.e., open), the lid occupies space that a passenger or driver would otherwise use as an armrest, thereby placing a driver or passenger in an uncomfortable position.
When employing a sliding portion, such as a sliding armrest or lid, to access a storage bin, the lid is typically attached to the console via sliding rails/channels placed within the two side wall structure on respective sides of the lid and console. Because the lid is attached to the console on each side of the lid (i.e., the lid is attached to the two walls of the console), the additional materials needed to attach the lid further reduce the potential space available for storage or for driver and/or passenger comfort. The lid may then slide along the sliding rails to open and close the storage bins. In some cases, the sliding rails may be curved so that the lid is oriented in a substantially vertical position when open, so as to mimic comparable pivoting portions. As with the pivoting portions, moving the sliding lid into the open position requires complicated arm movements by the user and results in the aforementioned ergonomic problems. Sliding components can further employ hinges, and such components also exhibit complicated arm movements and ergonomic problems.
When consoles employing pivoting and/or sliding components are manufactured, the pivoting and/or sliding components occupy excess space in the console, especially when attached to the console on both side walls of the console. When employing various storage bins or compartments of different sizes and/or shapes, the size and/or shape of the respective pivoting and/or sliding components must change to appropriately cover the storage bins or compartments. For instance, if a driver orders a vehicle console with a large storage bin, the pivoting and/or sliding component(s) of the console must be large enough to completely cover or close the storage bin. The console is constructed such that each pivoting and/or sliding component occupies a respective portion of the console to cover the associated storage bin or compartment. Because the pivoting and/or sliding component is operable to move between a respective open or closed position, additional console space is reserved for such movement of the pivoting and/or sliding component. Because the pivoting and/or sliding component must be securely fastened to the console, the pivoting and/or sliding components are typically attached to both side walls of the console. Such a construction results in a bulky console, which may limit the space provided to a vehicle driver and/or passenger, thereby reducing the comfort of the driver and/or passenger. Such a console has less potential for additional or larger storage bins or compartments, and, therefore, limits the possibility for space creation in the console. Such a console also has less potential for additional space provided to the driver and/or passenger because the console employs two side walls. Because these consoles utilize space inefficiently, such consoles increase the cost of construction/manufacture due to the excess materials required, and reduce the ergonomic potential of the console for driver and/or passenger comfort.
Providing opportunities for space creation and utilizing more compact console design are important for effective and comfortable user interaction. Console portions and/or components that take up excess space can result in inefficiencies, such as increased cost, inefficient use of space, or the like, during manufacture and/or operation, and can result in discomfort for a driver and/or passengers of a vehicle. Providing ergonomic characteristics, such as increased space availability, simpler arm movements for opening and closing storage bins, etc., are important for effective and comfortable user interaction. Complicated, uncomfortable movements of console components can result in inefficient operation, and can place a driver and passengers into distracting, unsafe situations, which can result in accidents, injury, or the like.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a console assembly for providing efficient space creation for a driver and/or passenger and employing more compact console design while also providing. There is a need in the art for a console assembly for providing ergonomic characteristics to a user and requiring simpler arm movements for operation.